The raisin why supreme kai thinks theres only 28 planets
--hi hello supreme kai here, he said politely on the phone --bitch what u want, it was the galactic king what a portly fucker --pls can u tell me how many planets in the unvierse have people --ur a right cunt ya know that --yea i am --lets see galatiking sounded rather spineless to the supreme kai --get on with it then --shut up ya wallaby The phone call decommenced abruptly. The Supreme Kai, having felt long enough and been long enough, seen long enough, done long enough, but there were many shrimp in his own private forest, decided to run. It was horrible Kibito approaching him that guy was so ugly. The Supreme Kai jumped away from approaching Kibito the horror and turned into a pond stone whereupon he sunk to the bottom of the pond like a stone. ---- It was a quarter past breeding time. The Galactic King had an acute case of cephalophobia; it is said that in Galactic Habitable Planet #27, a Galactic King cannot and will not and shall not and wants not to be seen in public without a squidbaby slut clung to each of his rubbery tentacles. It was a terror deeper than a mudfilled pond in the middle of a cave in Ecuador. A patrol dude named Winnipeg Flemsong, Jr., was on duty today. "Get me that list of planets ya shit" "who u callin shit u blob of fuckmatter" "i can stop asteroids u dingecunt get off me noggin u bog goblin" "alright cunt chill" he was a fancy boy his father was mayor of Galactic Habitable Planet #12. when winni had been a mere lad his father had thrown him off an eight hundred foot wall of ice. he was a bug so he lived but he was never the same afterwards sometimes he could be seen. "yo this nigga Space Alphonso Sebastian Wilcox was like nigga imma fill out this planet list" "yea i ppay good money for scrubs like u" gronaed galactic king. "he wrote down 27 planets" "oh good thats not too many my paperworks not so bad this year haha last year was a rough one i nearly blew my brains out and now i only got 27 to worry about" "oh ya it's 28 since ur supposed to make sure the supreme kai knows there's around 28 inhabited planets in the universe" "thats a loada fuckin winge tits, we're not the whole universe we service a very select and refined group of classy individuals who just so happen to own exactly 28 planets or so" "does he know that" the bug was so royal it pissed hte king off "go get killed by an ice demon fuckin peasant" and he sent the kid away. "supreme kai honey ok im reddy" "not yet grunt supreme kai from other side as he shines kibitos sword lookit that ugly fuckers face its like the grand canyon smdh son howd that fucker get on the show "28 of these fuckers" "ok sounds good bye" "and u know theres really billions and billions of inhavited planets right" "no not at all im retarded" "oh okay bye" "bye love" oh he had drops o pearl alright Category:Fan Fiction Category:Non-canon KV Pages Category:Chapters in The Big Book of Very Important Things